Dancing With The Star
by Aaliyah-Babygurl
Summary: Everyone has something that we keep from others in secret. How come only with each other they both can breathe? Everything started with first chords of Ella Fitzgerald's rare records. Sometimes music can change everything. CodyxLondon!


Cody carefully peeped through the keyhole of the door into the dancing room, trying not to make any noise. He didn't want to have any problems. The curtains were almost closed and everything was shipped under the semi-darkness.

He looked around himself as if trying to make sure that no one was around and Mr. Moseby wouldn't catch him for breaking the rules. He knew if he got caught, the manager of the Tipton will make sure that he'd be grounded for the rest of the week, and he wouldn't be able to see another rehearsal of the dancing girls.

He didn't come there just to see beautiful girls with heavenly bodies. It was more than just another reason and chance to flirt with some girl. To be honest, Cody wasn't that good in flirting, unlike his brother who was very confident about himself in a company of a new girl.

Zack would never come there just to see another classic dance. It wasn't worth his time. That's why Cody kept this place a secret, even from his twin brother, though they shared everything with each other. It was this one thing he didn't want to show anybody. This dancing room was his secret place.

Cody had come back from school and hurriedly gone there. The blond boy had been scared that he might have missed workout and he had to wait for the next time he'd have time to peep after them.

For a few moments, there was deadly silence and he sighed sadly, thinking that everyone was already done with their dancing and gone home. But then, quiet music started filling everything inside of the room with its unique sound. It was his favorite thing to do when his mother was at work and his noisy brother was playing basketball with their friends. It was the most amazing place to go and magnificent thing to see.

There was a barely visible shadow on the wall and then a thin figure walked to the centre of the room, slowly swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. This girl was so into her dancing; she didn't look like another robot. She actually enjoyed that process and everything was screaming about passion for dance.

Her dark hair was tied in the ponytail so that he could see her bare back and drops of the sweat that were shining on her chocolate skin. Her body was relaxed and her movements were so smooth that at times, Cody wasn't even sure whether she was dancing on the floor or floating in the air.

She did a few fouettés, bracing her arms around her fragile frame_._ There was something painful about the way she danced. It seemed like she was trying to release her cries and ache through it; It felt like it was her last chance to be on the dance floor and there will be no tomorrow at all.

The girl turned around and Cody gasped when the light revealed the face of the dancing girl, the face of his friend. That dancing girl was none other than the famous London Tipton, the girl who almost acted most of the time as if nothing mattered and she didn't think about anything but fashion and money.

She was known as an airhead without any plans for her future.

Accidentally, he pressed the doorknob, abruptly opening the door and falling into the dark room. London sharply raised her head up, looking Cody right in the eyes. She didn't expect to see anyone. No one was here at this time, so that's why she practiced at evenings and rarely at mornings; she didn't want to be seen dancing.

"I'm sorry, London," Cody whispered quietly, as if scared to break something magical and imponderable that was soaring in the air. "I didn't want to disturb you." He rose to his feet, taking a few steps forward.

"No, it's okay. I was already done," London answered back, wiping the sweat from her back, neck and shoulders with a white towel with the emblem of the Tipton Hotel. "I better get going. I meet with my friends in a few hours and you know my hair and makeup should be perfectly done."

"But you don't need it to be beautiful."Cody gazed down shyly, nervously clutching at his t-shirt. "You already are."

"Thanks, Cody, but anyway, I got to go." She moved to the door when Cody suddenly grasped her hand, making her to stop.

"Please, don't go. I've never seen you this alive before. Truth be told, I didn't even know you can dance."

"Well, I have many interesting secrets you haven't heard about me before." London laughed, trying to look away from Cody.

Suddenly, she felt so vulnerable and fragile in front of him. Never before was she caught while dancing. No one actually knew that for her whole life, she'd dreamt about theatre scene. Even her parents didn't know she was so good at dancing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked curiously. "I thought you're gone playing basketball with your brother."

"No, I suck at basketball. Truth be told, I suck at any sport games. Zack doesn't need me on the court."

"And you?" London still couldn't understand why he came here.

"I hoped to see dancing girls. I come here almost every day. There's something alluring about the way you dance, feel music. It's my ritual. Just don't tell Moseby. I don't want him yelling at me for disobedience."

"I won't tell anybody if you promise to keep it a secret what you've seen."

"I promise. But why don't you tell anyone about your talent? Is this your dream?" Cody moved a little bit closer, touching her wrist with his shaking fingers.

"I want to be a professional dancer," she answered dreamily. "But I want to achieve this myself without daddy's money and power. Dancing is not what you can buy with money. It's something you need to feel, have passion for. It's something you have to love."

"You're great dancer."

"But not as good as other dancers here are."

"Not true. I've seen them dancing, but it was lifeless. I haven't felt their emotions. It's your way to express yourself. I know what I'm talking about, London," Cody said, moving his hand a little bit up, stopping at the elbow flexion.

"Yeah right. You're saying it only because you're my friend." She bit her lip, trying not to move closer to him.

"I'm saying it because it's true. I feel bad because I've ruined this dance for you."

"You haven't done anything wrong, believe me," she said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Cody, but I really need to go."

None of them were moving. Music was still playing in the background, rare records of Ella Fitzgerald. If they weren't friends, this situation would've been mistaken for romantic one; ragged breathing and flushed cheeks.

And there was silence between them, but not the awkward one when you feel uncomfortable around your partner and trying to find any possible reason to escape. It was soothing one.

"Okay, see you later, _dancing girl_." He smirked, dropping his hand.

"See you later, Cody Martin." She winked at him, putting her jacket on.

She closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with mixed emotions of pride because he was the only one who actually knew her secret, and rejection because eventually she left just to see her so-called friends.

Sighing, he turned the music down and pulled out the CD to return it to London later, when she's back home.

He'd just seen the birth of eternity, because dancing can live forever.

***

Cody was sitting in the living room of the hotel suite which he shared with Zack and their mother. It was the only place she could afford, and being the Tipton's employee, it was a great opportunity for his family to settle down for a long time.

They were tired of constantly moving from one place to another.

He still couldn't forget what he had seen earlier that day. She'd been so close to him. He could almost smell her skin.

He groaned loudly, dropping his head onto his hands.

"What's wrong, Cody? Something happened?" Zack asked worriedly, flopping onto the couch.

"No, I'm just tired. I've been trying to concentrate on the math test we have tomorrow."

"We have a test tomorrow? Why you didn't tell me?" Zack answered, bewildered.

"Maybe because I knew it was worthless and you wouldn't care about it anyway."

"Hm. Good point, Cody. I don't care."

"Mom will be mad at you again for not doing well at school, and you're not even trying."

"She won't if you don't tell her, right?" Zack said, grinning.

"You know I won't tell anyone."

Aren't these too many secrets and promises for one day?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Zack screamed through the living room. He was too lazy to open the door himself.

"For a basketball player you need to move," Cody said, moving to the door.

"Yeah, but it's not me who sits on the bench most of the time."

"I hate you," Cody said with smile on his face. He turned the doorknob, opening the door.

It was London.

"Hello, Cody. Can we talk in private?" she sounded concerned.

"Of course. Wait a second, I'll grab my jacket."

"Who's there?" Zack asked, chewing into his sandwich.

"It's London. Tell Mom I'm with her."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm watching this show," he answered, waving his hand in annoyance at Cody.

"Sometimes you're more of a nerd than me," Cody laughed, zipping his jacket. "Let's go," he said to London.

"Thanks."

"So, what happened? Why aren't you with your friends?" Cody asked curiously.

"What if I'm not comfortable around them? What if I can't hear anything when they're close?"

"You mean you can't be real with them, because they won't accept the real London who cares about her friends and knows everything, not only about fancy clothes, but art. They won't accept the London that can dance and be someone else other than a stuck-up snob?"

"You know everything, Cody Martin, huh?" She smiled at him, leading them to the elevator.

"No. Maybe I just feel what you feel."

"It's because everyone thinks you're just nerd boy who always studies? It's because when Zack's around, you don't know how to act? He gets all attention he wants and needs. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"Yes." He ducked his head. "He's the funny one and I'm just a math nerd."

"Don't say that. There must be something more than just a good sense of humor."

"And your friends don't have it, right?" he asked, looking down at his shoes.

"No. I can't be honest with them," London answered truthfully.

"That's why you left the party?"

"Yes. No. I mean, I wanted to see _you_," she stuttered. "I've run away from the party _just_ to see you."

They walked into the elevator and London pressed the smooth button.

And there was that silence again.

London pressed her back against the wall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said, smiling, and entwining their fingers together.

They ran through the lobby, receiving glances from residents and employers of the hotel. They stopped at the door of the dancing room where they were talking earlier.

"You'll be the first one who sees this act. I wasn't sure about it, but now I want someone actually tell me their opinion about it. And since you know everything about dancing, I can count on you."

They walked in, closing the door with a key. No one should disturb creation of magic.

London turned the music on, stripping down to her tights. Cody always knew that London had a perfect body, but never before did he think about it as of the perfect shape for dancing.

She started moving, standing on her tiptoes. London closed her eyes, forgetting about everything that existed around her; about every mistake she had done, trying to fit with her image of the silly girl.

Cody stared at her with amazement.

She was so perfect right now.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her lithe, slim figure that was merging with the slow music.

"You know, I created this dance in my head when I was a little bit younger. I think it was the day when we first met and you just moved here with your family," she said, smiling at him. "I guess you're my inspiration and always have been."

"Me? But why?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"You were so little and curious. Young trouble makers. You filled this hotel with funny noises. You were everywhere. First, you were just an annoying little boy who wanted to know everything and be involved in different pranks on other people. Then, we started getting along and you became my friend; my best friend, to be exact. You almost broke that antique vase my father brought from Greece. I can't even count how many times Moseby has shouted at you."

"I think he loves us in some way. He just doesn't want to show his real emotions, trying to be a strict manager of the hotel."

"Of course he does. So do I. You know what's the funniest thing?"

"What?" Cody moved a little bit closer, eyeing her up and down. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Everything you've been doing since you've moved here has created music for my ears and dance for my feet. You've been here for me more than anyone else. Hell, even my father doesn't know as much as you know about me. Little Cody, the _sensitive_ one," she whispered quietly.

"I'm not that little boy I used to be. I even shave now." He sounded offended.

"Of course you do," she laughed, tracing her long fingers along his jaw line. "Soft as a baby's skin."

"Stop it, London," he whined, rolling his eyes.

She took another step forward and Cody could almost feel her breath on his face.

"When I pictured this dance in my head, there always was another person. It's a dance for two," she said. "Care to dance?"

"But I'm not good at it. I just love watching other people dance," he answered, blushing.

"Well, it's your time to shine."

She pulled him closer, putting his hand on her shoulders and waist. He gasped when she pressed their bodies together, running her fingers against his creamy skin.

"And now, I need you to relax. Just move along with me. Feel this music, Cody," she whispered in his ear.

And they started dancing, at first clumsily and then more confidently. Cody wasn't even sure if he did everything right, but London didn't try to stop them. She knew it was his first serious dance.

He gently took her wrist and then moved his hand lower, entwining their fingers. She ducked her head down, trying to avoid his gaze; she felt like she was a schoolgirl again.

London made a few steps backward, spinning around on her tiptoes. The sweat was shining between her shoulder blades.

God, he wanted to kiss her skin right there, to touch this soft silk.

They were not kids anymore and their desires had changed.

He pressed his lips to her skin, receiving a suppressed groan as a reward. Cody braced his arms around her, making London obey. The music slowly stopped, but they were still dancing, and floating.

"You're a good dancer, Cody Martin," she said sincerely. "You're a good partner." She kissed his cheek. "You're my best friend."

They pulled apart, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Um, I think you need to find a professional dancer for this act. You'll be a star of Broadway."

"Thanks, Cody."

"I better get going. Mom must be worried and wondering where I am. Zack must have forgotten to tell her. You know him and his favorite video games."

"Yes, I think you should go."

"Thanks for showing me your world…your real world. Thanks for being the _real_ London Tipton with me."

He moved to the door, opening the lock with a key. Cody wanted to find at least one reason to stay here with London, but he couldn't come up with anything. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, after all. It was just a dance, but why had it change them so fundamentally?

London wanted to stop him, but what could she have possibly said? How should she have explained her sudden urge to spend more time with him?

Cody walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She pressed her forehead against the wall, sighing loudly.

"Thanks for never judging me, Cody," London said with a smile on her lips.

***

That night, Cody couldn't fall asleep, thinking about what had happened in that room when they had been dancing. He had felt so happy since he had been the first one who'd seen and performed that dance with London.

He turned on his left side, looking at his sleeping brother.

Maybe Zack felt the same way about Maddie. Cody wasn't sure, because Zack was mostly full of himself, flirting and trying to impress her with his favorite pick up line, "Hey, sweet thang."

He suddenly thought about their first day in the hotel. They hadn't been so thrilled about another moving. Zack and Cody hadn't had any chances to make a new friendship at their previous school and they had known it was for the better. What's the point in making new friends if you're going to change your location after it all?

He groaned under his breath, turning over once again. It was going to be a long night.

***

The twins were standing in the lobby, talking with Maddie when Esteban approached them.

"Cody, Ms. Tipton asked me to tell you that she's waiting for you in her suite. You must help her with her project."

"What project?" Cody asked.

"I didn't know you were working on something behind my back," Zack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm your twin brother."

"Since when were you interested in something that related to school and studies?" Cody asked in disbelief.

It was probably another way of his brother's to impress Maddie; she liked the intellectual type of guy.

"I don't know even know what Esteban is talking about."

"That project you were working on yesterday," Esteban answered.

"Ah, that project. Thanks, Esteban," Cody said, smiling. "See you later, Zachary."

"Ugh, don't call me that," Zack groaned. "And what about video games? We've planned it a long time ago."

"I can't, I need to help London with her project."

"Can't it wait?" Zack couldn't believe that Cody was about to turn him down.

"No. Ask Muriel to play with you."

"She always falls asleep after 10 minutes of playing."

"Then you'll win. Isn't it great? See you," Cody said, moving to the elevator.

"Traitor," Zack shouted at his twin brother.

"I love you too, bro," Cody laughed, pressing the button to close the doors.

He wanted to see her dance just one more time. He wanted to be her partner…again.

***

He knocked several times, waiting for response.

"Come in."

"Hello, London," Cody greeted his friend, walking into the room.

London was sitting on her messy bed, sorting out pictures of her, friends and family. There was that one picture she had put aside; the picture of London and Cody on their first anniversary of living in the hotel.

"It's so strange."

"What?"

"Everything has been changing around me. People have been moving out and coming in, but one thing hasn't changed, not in the slightest," she said, clutching at that picture.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're silly. I'm talking about you. You haven't changed, Cody Martin. You're still the same boy you used to be when you moved here 5 years ago."

"I'm older now."

"I know, but I'm talking about your personality. You're still that unsure young boy with the cute face and charming smile."

Cody didn't know what to say because he wasn't used to getting compliments from girls. He sat onto the bed, taking London's hand. They're older now and can tell difference between friendship and romantic attraction towards another person.

"I don't know what to say," he answered honestly. "No one ever told me such things before. You're the first."

_His first._

"Then don't say anything." She moved closer to him. "What do you think a girl has to do if she wants to kiss a boy?"

Cody shifted uncomfortably at his seat. "Do it?"

"I guess you're right," she whispered slowly, breaking the gap between their faces.

She put her lips onto his, slowly licking his lips with her tongue. He gasped, hugging her closer to himself. They both closed their eyes and everything stopped and vanished.

Cody slowly pulled her down on the bed, covering her body with his trembling one. He found her fingers with his own, binding them and getting even closer to each other, if it was even possible.

"Did you hear it?" London asked him, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hear what?" Cody looked around them.

"Our dance? It's been playing all this time, in front of us. It's everywhere, so is music."

Cody didn't say anything, listening closer to any possible sounds which could be playing that moment. He actually heard their music. It was probably just his imagination, but what a pleasant one.

He captured her swollen lips into a humid kiss. She moaned into his lips, sucking his tongue and fighting with him for dominance. Slowly, she started unbuttoning his t-shirt.

"I want to be closer to you. I want to feel you."

She threw his t-shirt away, brushing her fingertips along his smooth skin, arms, chest and stomach. He was so hot under her touches. Cody was on the edge.

"I need you, dancing girl." He kissed her chin. "I like you, London Topton. I like you a lot."

He wanted to add so many things to his sentences, but changed his mind. It was too soon to be falling for his friend.

"So do I, Cody."

He pulled her blouse over her head, exposing her perfectly tanned body. Cody hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to do, whether he had to touch her skin, or pull away from her.

"You can touch me if you want to." She smiled at his shyness, running her fingers through his thick hair. "You had a girl before, right?"

"Of course. I had, I mean. I--"

"It's your first time when you're so close to a half naked girl?"

"I've never been so close to anyone before. You're the first for me."

_Always his first._

"Don't be scared."

She took his hand in her own, travelling it against her skin, along the collarbone and bra's straps. His trembling fingers felt so nice against her hot body.

"You're my first--"

He shot a questioning look at her.

"I mean, the first _one_ who's so gentle with me. I guess I'm really a lucky girl after all."

Cody maneuvered his hand to her back, sliding up and down and tickling her side. She arched her back, pressing her body against Cody's.

"How come with you I can breathe?" she asked him. "With you, I can hear different gammas of noises and they're not mixed up. I can perfectly hear each of them. With you, I'm alive."

"You're an amazing girl, London. Did you know that?"

"If you say so," she answered shyly.

Who could have though that London Tipton could be so unsure about herself?

"I hope we'll create another dance, just you and me."

"It will be our story."

He pulled her towards himself, laying his hand on her chest. Her heart was rapidly beating under her ribcage. They wanted to move further, but it wasn't the right time. Their first time ever should be more special.

Probably, it was the birth of something special and serious. It was their moment for two.

That's how another idea for dance was created in her head.

***

That night, Cody entered the hotel room with smile on his face.

His Mom and Zack were watching some stupid TV show.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. It feels like you've got a Nobel Prize."

"It's much better than a stupid Nobel Prize."

Zack stared at him in shock. "Was it one of your favorite baking projects, then?"

"No, but It was one the best project I've ever worked on," Cody said, smiling. "And by the way, thanks, Mom, for moving here in the first place."

"I'm glad you're happy here."

"Now I know the real meaning of the phrase 'dance is a delicate balance between perfection and beauty.'"

That night, his fingers danced along to the music in his head, and the tingling feeling on his lips reminded him of his crush.

That night, he dreamt about his dancing girl.

**The End.**


End file.
